


Two of us Caught in the Undertow

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, accidental dick pic, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James accidentally sends Adam a dick pic...
Relationships: Adam Kovic/James Willems
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Two of us Caught in the Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this in September of 2018, if you're wondering why part of it's written Like That. I'm going through my WIPS and trying to clear things out, and this was the first thing to catch my attention! 
> 
> 2020 is the year I'm going to try and write more killems. Enjoy the porn!
> 
> HMU with prompts if you want! <3

Adam’s not quite _ignoring_ James, not quite _avoiding_ him, but it’s close, it’s _so close_ now that he knows what James’ dick looks like.

In fact, he probably _wasn’t_ supposed to know what it looks like, he’s sure the picture was meant for someone else and James is probably just as mortified as Adam is about the whole debacle so well, Adam’s taking one for the team here, trying to move past it like he’s not absolutely attracted to his friend of many years.

_Friend_.

Adam taps his fingers nervously against the screen of his phone, glancing around him—he’s squished into the corner of the couch at the office, everyone’s out to lunch right now, at least, he’s _alone_ , but he still feels _anxious_ as he taps in the passcode to his phone, bringing up his message threads.

**_James_ **

_-photo attachment-_

He should delete it, probably, maybe, _definitely_ ; definitely delete it because it’s not supposed to be on his _phone_ (and he wonders, _wonders_ who it was meant for. Another person with a name close to his?) but he swallows, taps the thread, glancing up at the door as he sinks further into the couch, pulling his legs up onto the couch as if shielding the back of his phone from the view of the door will make what he’s looking at any more _right_. (It doesn’t.)

Face to face (face to picture, either way he’s still _looking_ at it) with James’ dick, he feels out of his element, he swallows, pulls his legs closer to his body.

Adam can’t quantify the feelings he has when he stares down at his phone, the picture’s so damn _artfully_ taken, the _perfect_ lighting and angle, there’s a slight blur around the edges and Adam wonders if it was intentional, and again, he wonders who it was for.

The door opens and Adam’s quick to close out of the message, clearing all of his apps before bringing up twitter, trying desperately to will away the flush across his cheeks; its James, because the universe hates him of course, and Adam fights to keep his eyes from wandering, from trying to see if he can _see_ the outline of James’ dick through his jeans (his jeans, his fucking _jeans_ they’re so fucking tight, ridiculous, stretching across his thighs and ass and everything so _nicely_ ).

The only reprieve he gets is the others filing into the room shortly after, leaving no room for James to ask him anything, to _bring up_ anything because Bruce is calling for his attention almost immediately.

-

Adam’s a little drunk, he’s a little drunk and staring down at his phone, head full of bad decisions as he thumbs through his message threads, tapping on James’ to open it, bringing the picture up.

He’s in his room, in bed, and his tipsy, tipsy mind lets him _look_ finally, lets him lay back, one hand curled into a loose fist resting on his stomach as he holds his phone up, lips parted as he wanders and wonders what James would feel like in his hand, what he’d feel like in his mouth, what he’d _taste_ like.

Adam licks his lips, feels himself stir as he flattens his hand out, moving it down further to rest over his lower belly, unconsciously scratching through the hair under his bellybutton and he shifts, spreads his legs a little, hand continuing it’s descent under the band of his briefs, further down until he’s got his hand cupped around himself, touching, touching, touching.

He shivers, fights to keep his eyes open as he curls his fingers around himself and part of him wishes, _hopes_ that James meant to send the picture to him, that James harnesses _something_ towards him deeper than platonic feelings.

His phone vibrates in his hand and he nearly drops it, hand halting its movements.

**_James_ **

_-photo attachment-_

Adam inhales sharply, sits up quick enough that the blood from his head runs down, down, down and his dick hardens more and with shaky fingers, he opens the message—artful and beautiful, James’ dick the focal point again, curved slightly, pink at the head, the tip shiny with precome.

Another image shows up on the thread, white across a bare stomach and the sound Adam makes is loud and high, a _whine_ falling from his lips as he shifts around uncoordinated, dropping his phone to the bed as he fights to get his underwear down enough, so he can jerk himself off.

(And later, once he’s come, chest heaving and white drying on his skin, he haphazardly snaps a photo, sends it to James before he can think about it too much.)

-

Adam calls in sick the next day, fakes a cough and says he’ll come in to edit a few videos later if he feels better.

He buries himself back under the blankets, deletes James’ text thread and tries to sleep off the shame and embarrassment.

-

He’s awoken sometime later by a loud knock on his door and he slips out of bed, clears his throat and sleepily slinks to the door, opening the door before he can think better of it.

“Oh, hi,” Adam says a bit stupidly, blinking a few times as if James standing in front of him is some elaborate dream.

James just raises an eyebrow and pushes past Adam and Adam just stares after him, confused.

-

“You’re avoiding me,” James says apropos to nothing, voice casual and light but blunt, always so blunt. “The picture was an accident, at first.” He goes on to say, “I was drunk, felt bad about it afterwards. But you didn’t chew me out or react,” James is speaking about it so _easily_ , and Adam can’t quite believe this is his life now. “But you keep _looking_ at me. There’s _something_ there.”

James finally looks at him, “I know there’s something, Adam.”

Adam opens his mouth and then closes it, opens it again but nothing comes out; glances at James before stepping forward, closing the distance between them and James meets him halfway, hands warm and gentle against his sides, resting on his hips.

Their lips meet, chaste at first and then deeper, so much deeper, Adam’s fingers grabbing at James’ shirt before finding purchase on his shoulders, bunching the cotton up as he _holds_.

James is warm and strong and Adam shivers when James moves closer—he feels the back of the couch against his legs, wonders if they’ll topple over by accident when the kisses get too maddening.

(They don’t, they _don’t_ , James holds onto Adam, keeps him _there_ as they kiss against the couch.)

Adam pulls back to catch his breath, “Okay,” he says, stilted, “ _Okay_ ,” he repeats, emphasizes its syllables, “We’re doing this then.”

James grins slowly, pulls Adam tighter against him, “We’re doing this,” he confirms, repeating the words back at Adam.

-

Adam’s not quite sure where to put his hands, but James doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, he seems _enamored_ by Adam’s fumbling, laughing softly, under his breath, as he presses several kisses against Adam’s mouth, his cheeks, one against the freckles across his nose, “Hey,” he whispers, “ _Hey_ ,” he repeats, hands fitting against Adam’s hips like they _belong_ , “Bedroom?”

He can do that, he can nudge James back, can move around him and lead them down the hall to the bedroom, even if James is determined to not let him go, chest against his back as they all but stumble through the apartment, through the door until Adam once again finds himself against a piece of furniture, one of James’ hands on his cheek, _cradling_ , as blue, blue eyes stare into his own, “ _Beautiful._ ” Is whispered before their lips meet once again.

Adam’s arms find his shoulders and he holds on, James’ kisses intoxicating, slow, _maddening_ to a point he can barely breathe, pulls away with a gasp, “Bed,” he whispers, “Bed, _please_.”

James combs his fingers through Adam’s hair almost thoughtfully, hums quietly and grips at the back and pulls him in for another kiss, holds him there until Adam’s knees are weak and when he breaks the kiss, Adam feels dazed, heavy limbed and _needy_.

“Bed,” James echoes, a fond smile on his lips, “I’ve got you, baby boy,” he whispers as he moves backwards, easily pulling Adam with him and Adam goes, lets James take the lead, sinks into how _right_ it feels.

He’s vaguely aware of making it to the bed, of being pulled down as James sits, scoots back until he’s leaning against the headboard and Adam goes, goes with him until he can grip the front of James’ shirt, settling across his lap in a daze.

Another kiss, light and barely there as James’s hands find his waist again, resting just over his shirt, warm and _there_ and Adam’s sure his brain short circuits for a minute, higher function ceasing to exist as James holds onto him, face pressed against Adam’s shirt.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” James whispers into the material, hands sliding around to his lower back, pulling him closer, “I’ve wanted you for a _long_ time.”

Adam doesn’t quite know what to say, doesn’t know what to do other than bury his fingers in James’ hair and press a closed mouth kiss against his head, close his eyes, “I want you too,” he settles on, though it feels inadequate, trying to quantify his feelings for James.

James’ fingers grip the back of his shirt before he pushes it up, slow, just enough to reveal the smooth skin of his lower back, only lifting his head for a moment before pressing an open-mouthed kiss against his stomach, inhaling loudly. “You drive me crazy,” he mumbles. “When you sent that picture last night…” he begins. “I was going to call you, wanted to hear what you sound like after you come.”

He shivers, rubbing his cheek over James’ hair, sliding his hands down to hold the back of James’ neck, “Why didn’t you?” he asks, hushed, as if being too loud will break their newfound intimacy.

James swallows, fingers pressing against Adam’s skin, “I wasn’t particularly sober when I sent those pictures, didn’t want you to think I was only doing it because I had a few drinks.” He whispers.

Adam squeezes his eyes shut, “I was a little drunk last night,” he admits quietly.

Almost right away, James pulls back, looks up at Adam, “I’m not being…presumptuous, am I?” he asks, concerned, “If you don’t want this we can—”

Adam quiets him with a kiss, one hand holding the back of his neck, the other cradling his jaw.

“I want this,” Adam admits, pulling away from the kiss, “I want this and you, _god_ James, I want you,” he mumbles with a conviction that has James pulling him closer, diving in for another taste.

James pulls away first, lips finding his throat instead and Adam _moans_ , tugs at James’ hair as if to ground himself.

A huff of a laugh against his skin, James’ hands petting his sides as he murmurs an _easy baby_ , _I’ve got you_ and Adam doesn’t settle as much as he _melts_ against James, eagerly lifting his arms when James pushes his shirt up to remove it.

Adam hands cup James’ jaw and he pulls him in, holding him there as he kisses James firm and wet, fingers pressing into his skin hard enough to leave behind marks.

The whole time, James is smiling against his mouth, hands flat on Adam’s back to keep him steady as Adam’s kisses turn frenzied, messy, until James Is pulling back, keeping Adam steady so he doesn’t topple over.

“Hey you,” he says, “Slow down, we’ve got _time_ ,” James rubs Adam’s side, drawing slow circles into his skin, “I’m not leaving until you kick me out, okay?” he asks, looking up into Adam’s eyes, holding his gaze until Adam breaks it, glancing away with a flush across his cheeks.

Adam exhales a little, “Look, James,” he begins, “I’m not _new_ to this or a blushing virgin or anything like that.” He ignores James’ amused look and shifts in his lap, “I’m not trying to rush because I’m worried that this is a dream or something,” he fists his hand in James’ hair, tugging his head back, “I’m _rushing_ because I’ve wanted you for a _very_ long time and _now_ that I get to have you, I’m not going to let you go anytime soon.”

James stares up at Adam, lips parted as he studies his face for several long moments before pushing him backwards on the bed, much to Adam’s surprise—“Adam, _you_ ,” he breaks off, shifting up onto his knees, “Naked, _now_ ,” he forces out, tugging his shirt off over his head, fingers a little clumsy as he undoes the button and fly of his jeans, shoving them down with his thumbs hooked through the belt loops—

“ _Fuck_ ,” Adam says loudly, pushing himself up onto his arms as he stares openly at where James’ dick stands naked, proudly, “You’re not wearing underwear?” he asks, dazed. “You came over here without underwear?” he repeats. “Were you hoping to get laid?”

James just laughs and nudges his way between Adam’s legs, “C’mon Adam, focus here. Get naked. I don’t want to seem eager, but I did hope you’d want to fool around, yes.”

Adam swallows and licks his lips, “Well, fortunately for you, you assumed correctly.” He says as he falls back to the bed, quickly undoing his jeans. “Unlike you, I’m wearing underwear, so you’ll have to excuse my extra layers.”

He snorts and grabs Adam’s jeans, tugging them down over his hips and legs, “I think I can manage the extra layer,” he says dryly, “It’s not like you’re resisting me or anything.”

“Shut up,” Adam says, kicking at James, who grabs him by the ankle, “I don’t have a foot fetish,” he says immediately, and James laughs, pushing at Adam’s leg until it bends at the knee, his body pushing its way between Adam’s thighs. “What are you _doing_?” he asks.

James presses a kiss to Adam’s knee, pushing at his leg until it’s pressed nearly against his chest, “I see you’re still doing the yoga thing,” he teases, the heat of his dick pressing against the soft cotton of Adam’s briefs. “So flexible.”

Adam grunts softly, one hand fisted in the sheets, the other grabbing at James’ shoulder, “Shut _up_ , its _relaxing_.”

James studies him, a teasing smirk on his face as he takes in the way Adam’s got one leg against his chest, the other spread wide to accommodate James, “Uh huh,” he says, “You think you could stay like this if I fucked you?” he asks, almost casual, noting how Adam’s dick twitches in the confines of his briefs.

“I think you need to stop talking shit,” Adam says, voice coming out choked, “And touch me before I take matters into my own hands.”

“Big words for a man who _likes_ what I’m saying to him,” James teases, pressing closer until there’s no space between their bodies. “Big words for someone who’s basically _panting_ to have my dick.” His grin widens when Adam whines, a high and needy sound, the heel of his foot catching around the back of James’ thigh to try and pull him closer.

Adam digs his nails into James’ shoulder, “Stop being a dick,” he says, “Stop being a dick, James, if you don’t do _something_ right _now,_ I’m going to—”

James’ hand closes over Adam’s throat, thumb pressing into the tendon on the side of his neck, and immediately, Adam’s body goes tense all over, his breathing coming to a shuddering stop—and then, his eyes flutter closed, and he relaxes back against the bed, mouth falling open.

“ _Oh_ ,” James says in surprise, “This is interesting,” he murmurs, pressing a little harder until he feels Adam shiver, a stilted gasp leaving his lips. “Could you come if I kept teasing you like this?” he asks, curious. “Do you do this to yourself when you’re jerking off?”

Adam doesn’t answer, lets the sound of James’ voice wash over him, his focus narrowing in on James as everything else goes quiet.

“Answer me, Adam,” James says, easing up on the pressure. “I need to hear you say it.”

He draws in a long, shaky breath, “I—I like it. I _could_ , I have come just from doing that—from doing it to myself,” he says, voice quivering as he looks up at James with heavy eyes. “ _Please_ don’t stop.”

James licks his lips, diving down to kiss Adam, pressing his thumb against his throat again, swallowing down Adam’s shuddery gasp as he plunges his tongue into Adam’s mouth.

Adam’s fingers scrabble against James’ shoulder, hips flexing up against James’ stomach, the pull of the muscle in his leg a pleasant ache thumping steadily along with his rapid pulse.

When James pulls away from the kiss, Adam’s mouth stays open, panting out soft little gasps and half started versions of his name, eyes closed, and James exhales, “ _Fuck_ , you’re so pretty, Adam.” He whispers, taking in his flushed cheeks, the messiness of his hair, “Absolutely _gorgeous_.”

Adam turns his head to the side, revealing the line of his throat and James can’t resist that temptation, so he leans down and presses several, open mouthed, biting kisses against his skin, Adam’s breath catching in his throat with each press of teeth.

“You’re so pretty,” James mumbles, echoing his earlier words, “Could keep you like this forever, squirming under me, _needy_.” He sucks a bruise into Adam’s skin, pulling back when Adam’s breathing goes more ragged, “You like that, huh? Like me playing with you?” he whispers, “I don’t know your body that well yet, but I know _you_ Adam. Knew the moment I met you that you’d be _begging_ for it one day.”

“ _James,_ ” Adam’s voice goes high, whiny, and now he’s _begging_ , because James is driving him _crazy_. “James, please, I need more. Need to come. Need _something_.”

James finally pulls away, sits back between Adam’s legs, “I need lube,” he says, voice a little shaky. “I’m not going to fuck you, _yet_ , not yet baby,” he shushes him, petting Adam’s chest when he makes a panicked noise in his throat. “But I’m going to take care of you. Going to make sure you get what you need.” He presses his thumb against Adam’s throat, listening to the soft wheeze of breath leaving his mouth, watching the way his shoulders relax. “That’s it, baby. Just let me take care of you.”

When he pulls his hand away, Adam doesn’t move, just focuses on breathing slowly, “Drawer,” he finally mumbles, letting out a soft whine when James moves away from him, his leg falling back to the bed.

James doesn’t dwell at the drawer for long, he finds the lube easily enough and makes his way back to where Adam’s still lying there. “You’re so good,” he compliments, petting Adam’s thigh, delighted at the soft, happy sound he makes. “Let’s get your underwear off, alright?” he murmurs, hooking his fingers in the elastic and tugging them down slowly.

Adam bites his lower lip, resting his foot flat on the bed, “What are you going to do to me?” he asks, fingers pressing into his thighs unconsciously, “I mean, if you’re not going to fuck me.”

James leans down and kisses Adam slowly, softly, “Roll over onto your knees for me, pretty,” he whispers against his mouth, before pulling away—and Adam goes immediately, rolling over onto his stomach with a soft groan as his dick brushes against the sheets.

He moves then, sliding behind Adam and easing him up onto his knees, pressing his chest down against the bed, “Just like that,” he whispers, taking in the way Adam’s almost _presenting_ to him, “You’re pretty back here too,” he says with an exhale, brushing a dry finger over Adam’s hole. “But that’s not for me, not yet.” He says, “Later. When you can’t come anymore, I’ll eat you out until you’re begging me to stop.” Adam’s breath hitches and he moans, trying to push back against the touch. “But I won’t stop, and you don’t want me to either, I’ll just push into you when you’re all lax and fucked out from everything else I’ve done to you.”

Adam’s fingers clench in the sheets and he _whines_ , shifting restlessly, “James, please, whatever you’re going to do, I _need_ it now. You don’t understand. I just. I _need_ you. Can’t think of anything else but you,” he pants out, shuddering when James’ fingers brush over his balls. “Please baby, please, I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

James hums quietly and leans down, pressing a kiss to the dip of Adam’s lower back, “You beg so nicely,” he murmurs, grabbing the lube from the tangle of blankets, “This is for me just as much as it’s for you,” he promises, popping the cap open and squeezing some onto his hand.

By the time James is finished rubbing lube along Adam’s inner thigh, it dawns on him what James is going to _do_ and he groans, pressing his face into the bed, shivering when the slick, hot head of James’ dick brushes between his cheeks, pressing teasingly at his hole before sliding further down, between the slickness of his thighs.

“Squeeze for me,” James murmurs, groaning when Adam does as he’s told, “Oh you listen so well,” he praises softly. “Such a good boy for me, so nice and tight around me,” he presses a kiss to Adam’s shoulder, bracing one hand on his lower back as he fucks his hips slowly until he’s building up a steady rhythm, swearing softly when Adam shifts under him, thighs pressing tighter together. “ _Shit_ ,” he breathes out, “That’s it baby.”

Adam keeps his face pressed against the bed, shuddering when he feels James’ dick bump against his, the pace almost too much for him to keep up with, with his foggy, sex addled brain and between the friction of James’ dick, and the rough press of the bedding against his sensitive nipples, he’s a goner, his breath catching as he turns his face to the side, stuttering out a half coherent warning before he’s coming, body freezing and thighs squeezing tight around James.

James’ hand is warm on his back, petting him slowly as his thrusts became slower, soft grunts leaving his lips, and Adam feels like he could shake out of his skin when James pulls back, the tip of his dick sliding up and bumping against his hole again, he’s sensitive all over and he just wants to _push_ back against it. Feel the slide of it inside him.

“As soon as it’s day,” James mumbles, voice low and rough, “We’re going to get tested, and then I’m going to fuck you bare,” he says, and there’s a press of a thumb against his hole, slick with lube and teasing, and it’s _so much_ but Adam makes a happy sort of noise, listening to the sounds of James’ heavy breathing as he plays with him. “And I’m going to come inside you and keep it there until I feel like you’ve had enough.” His words get slower, like he’s struggling to stay coherent, and Adam concentrates just enough to clench down around the tip of James’ thumb, hears him groan, low and long—and then, there’s a hot splash of come across the backs of his thighs, the tip of James’ thumb still pressing into him.

He feels James collapse against his back and Adam whines a little, but doesn’t really move much, not until James does—and when he’s no longer held down by James’ weight, he rolls over onto his back, belly a mess of come and sweat.

“I’m disgusting,” he declares once he catches his breath, and James falls down beside him, humming in agreement.

“You are,” he says back, his hand coming out to rest on a clean patch of skin on Adam’s belly. “But I kind of like you like this, anyway.”

Adam makes a quiet noise and rests his hand on top of James’, “Yeah, okay.” He murmurs, feeling light and floaty. “I can work with that.” 


End file.
